


Barry Good (WORKING TITLE PLEASE FIGHT ME)

by WorldofBookcraft



Category: Arin Hanson - Fandom, Barry Kramer - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldofBookcraft/pseuds/WorldofBookcraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>decided to write game grumps fanficiton because i'm pretty much trash at this point :) :) :)<br/>so this one's about a girl who's the NEW ITERN WOW at the game grumps office and she's really cool!! What'll be in store???? romance perhaps????? romance DEFINITELY<br/>spoiler: it'll be with barry<br/>um like, right now it's not smutty, but like, it might (probably) be later????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>everything's a working progress and unedited  :) :) because trash, remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LAX

Kevin was standing in the airport, awkwardly holding a sign while trying to also text at the same time. The flight that the new intern, Naomi, was supposed to be on was late, and he was currently engaged in an argument about the validity of the Playstation Vita with Arin, his boss. The muted buzzing of idle chatter was broken by a cacophony of bustling carts and exclamations as people from the plane began to come out. Immediately, relatives began rushing to each other, hugging and kissing and picking up long lost children and petting happy dogs and filling the air with the “how are you”’s and “how was the flight” and “it’s so good to see you.”  
Kevin shoved his phone into his pocket and began scanning the new crowd for the stranger and he had only ever met through Skype. Technically, he didn’t hire the new girl, but he was assigned to pick-up duty because he was the newest employee, too. Well, second-newest, now. Kevin clutched his little sign, which read: “GAME GRUMPS’S NEWEST INTERN: WELCOME TO HELL.” There were also little smiley faces that Danny added and hearts that Suzy added to make it seem happier after Arin proudly. showed off the sign he made. Brian has insisted on adding sparkles to it (which he would gladly drive home and steal from his daughter) but Kevin angrily took the sign at that point and headed out. Kevin’s phone buzzed once more, reminding him that Arin probably had another retort to defend the Vita’s honor. Kevin was about to reach for it and back another point about the disgustingly bare game selection when a girl dragging a green suitcase and wearing a brown backpack approached him apprehensively. She had messy raven hair that was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head. She had a thin sweater with a thick red scarf wrapped around her neck and she was looking right at him.  
She pointed at the sign and said, “Kevin?”  
“Naomi?”  
“Yes,” she replied, relieved. She pulled the suitcase upright and stuck out her hand.  
“Nice to meet you. Sorry about the aggressive sign. Arin, you know,” Kevin shrugged, taking her hand.  
Naomi smiled, nervousness and excitement bubbling inside of her.  
“Nice to meet you, too! Love your editing and stuff,” she blurted out, grimacing at her wording.  
“Thanks! We’re all excited to have you on the team. Suzy’s stoked there’s another girl and I’m stoked that there’s another person isn’t… like… white,” Kevin chuckled.  
Naomi laughed nervously and looked around the airport at all the advertisements for Hollywood tours and celebrity endorsements.  
“Welcome to L.A., I guess,” Kevin joked following her gaze, “Where air quality comes to die. I know it’s not as nice as Canada, but…”  
“No way, I’m so excited! It’s like a dream, seriously,” Naomi assured him.  
“In that case, let’s get to the car.”  
They weaved through the airport, stopping once to buy smoothies, Kevin’s treat. They slurped the fruity goodness down as they trekked through the hot L.A. afternoon to the far parking lot, Kevin helping with her bags. After getting settled in the car, Kevin and Naomi drove off into the heart of Los Angeles.  
They talked the whole way, Kevin explaining the intern’s job descriptions and expectations and gave her some warnings about the people waiting for her at the Game Grumps office. He gave a pretty good description, considering he was celebrating the last day of his New Intern position.  
“They’re pretty much like how they are in the videos, except they are either more or less exaggerated,” Kevin explained, “For example, before you ask, yes, Ross is as much of an asshole as he tries to come off as.”  
“The dream lives,” she smirked back.  
“Barry isn’t as shy, Danny is more shy, and the power couple is pretty much the same as they come off. Speaking of Barry and Danny, though, that’s where we’re headed, to their place. You were told you’re staying with them, right?”  
“Yep,” Naomi said, swallowing nervously. She still wasn’t really over that she was going to be living with them.  
“The apartments pretty nice and it’s big, too,” Kevin went on, “Your room was pretty much just a storage room and the two of them spent three hours cleaning it out for you.”  
“So nice of them,” Naomi aww-ed, “They shouldn’t’ve.”  
“Nah, they’re happy to do it.”  
Once they arrived at the apartment, Kevin handed her a key hanging from a Chrono Trigger lanyard saying, “We’ll meet up with the rest of them after you drop your stuff off.”  
Naomi gazed up at the apartment building, feeling very L.A. Palm trees lined the road and the 3P.M. sunshine shined off the immaculate apartment complex. It was like a Greece-inspired building, with the white-clay looking stone and the rounded off roofs and windows. It was very cool.  
Kevin led Naomi up to the apartment building and she put the key in and entered the apartment.  
Naomi looked around, feeling her inner fangirl slowly starting to emerge. No Naomi, be professional, don’t be dick. She repeated her mantra inside her head.  
The apartment opened into a living room. There was a set of two black couches that looked very lived-in, a coffee table that was littered with controllers, mugs, and some wrappers. A large television was (attached/displayed?) nicely on the wall, with several wires coming out of it, leading behind a large 3-cube cabinet that neatly displayed a couple of consoles: Playstation 4, Gamecube, an Xbox 360, WiiU, an NES, and some other various colored boxes. A giant stack of video games (white for Nintendo, black for Playstation, and green of Xbox) took up it’s own cube, and the last cube had a shiny new Oculus Rift. Naomi quickly read some of the video game titles before tearing her eyes away to follow Kevin.  
“They’ll give you the grand tour later I’m sure,” Kevin said, pulling one of Naomi’s bags. He led her to an empty room and lay her bags by the door.  
“And this is where you will be staying,” Kevin continued, gesturing grandly into a room.  
Naomi looked around her new room excitedly. It surprisingly large, with a small window and clean, beige walls. There was a twin-sized mattress on the corner and little stand, but other than that, it was empty. There was a double-door closet and a door that led into a jack-and-jill bathroom.  
“I LOVE IT!” Naomi cried happily, setting her backpack down. Her mind was already abuzz with decoration ideas.  
“Good, good,” Kevin laughed, “Do you need time to change or get ready or settle down before we go to the office?”  
“Um, let me just change out of my plane clothes stuff,” Naomi replied, “And like, refreshen up, all that jazz. I’ll be like ten, maybe?”  
“Alright,” Kevin conceded and ducked out.  
Once Kevin left her alone, Naomi jumped onto the mattress for a moment and closed her eyes. She was here, she was really here. All the muddled thoughts she had throughout the plane ride about the arguments she had with her parents about her leaving University and all the sad goodbyes she exchange with her friends back in Toronto disapeared into a fading hum. She was in LA, working for one of her favorite gaming channels, no less. She met Kevin.  
She allowed herself a small moment of suppressed fangirling and she silently squealed into the pillow. She was Danny Fucking Sexbang’s house. She got up after a minute and wandered into the bathroom, gazing at the mirror.  
She recoiled from her travel-worn reflection and immediately rinsed her face off, using some of the face wash that was already on the sink (Danny or Barry’s Face Wash) and, grabbing her small pink makeup bag, quickly painted on some foundation and a swipe of mascara and chapstick.  
“Lookin’ human already,” she murmured to herself and she quickly filled in her brows.  
She fished around her suitcase for a new sweater (a blue pullover, with a tiny Vault-Tec sign on the corner. A little nerdy, but not obnoxious. It was very classy) and some leggings. She opted not to bring a jacket and threw her wallet, phone, the paperback copy of a Sanderson novel that she was reading on the plane, and some extra chapstick into her purse. Lastly, she re-did her messy bun, transforming it from unintentionally messy, to perfectly, designedly messy. There was no hope to brush that out now.  
She glanced at her phone’s clock- she was already at 15 minutes (which was, admittedly, impressive).  
She threw her back over her shoulder, gazed at her room adoringly one more time, and exited back into the living area. Kevin was on the couch, snacking on one of the Cliff bars that were on the coffee table, and he was texting furiously into his phone.  
He looked up when Naomi entered and shoved his phone back into his pocket.  
“Ready?” he asked.  
“Ready,” she confirmed.  
The drive there was quieter, Kevin asking Naomi about her life back in Canada, Naomi asking questions back, both of them learning the basics about each other. That was until Kevin pulled into the office complex.  
“Ready?” he asked again.  
“Ready,” she confirmed, shakily.


	2. A1 Game Grumps Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naomi meets the grumps!! and MEETS BARRY BA DUM DUM DUM

As they walked toward the entrance of the building, Naomi began to feel the full force of her nervousness erupt within her. The people she’d been watching and drawing fan art of and buying merch off of for years were in there waiting for her. She’d been cool enough on Skype, but this was legit. Face to face. IRL.   
She tried to stabilize her shaking hands, and shoved them inside her pockets, all the while willing herself to stay cool. DON’T FANGIRL. No Naomi, be professional, don’t be dick. No Naomi, be professional, don’t be dick. No Naomi, be professional, don’t be dick. You are so fucking cool, you can do it. Her mantra repeated mechanically in her head.  
“Nervous?” Kevin said quizzically, noticing the change her behavior. They were stopped right at the entrance.   
Naomi grunted, not trusting herself to answer.   
“Don’t be!” Kevin insisted, “Like I said, they’re all stoked to have you.”  
“That’s what I’m nervous about,” Naomi uttered in a weak singsong voice.   
Kevin grabbed her by the shoulders.   
“Naomi. Listen to me. They are actual, real life idiots. I mean, Ross can be kind of a dick, but that’s just part of his charm,” Kevin assured her, “Okay? You’ll be fine.”  
Naomi took a deep gulp.   
“Okay.”   
Kevin pushed the door in and yelled, “We’re here!” Naomi gulped.  
Arin and Suzy appeared first, broad smiles on their faces.   
“Hi!” Suzy spouted enthusiastically, speed walking up to Naomi and giving her a hug, “So nice to finally meet you! I’m-”  
“Suzy!” Naomi replied back, matching her cheery enthusiasm, “I love you! You are so pretty!”  
And she was- her make up perfectly done as always, her eyes sparkling. Her cat eye was even more pointy in real life, if that’s possible.   
Naomi shut her mouth real quick and grimaced immediately, which Suzy didn’t see as they were mid-hug.  
“Aw!” Suzy gushed, “No, you are!”  
“Naomi,” Arin bellowed, bringing her into a friendly side hug, “So we meet outside the confines of Skype. You are much smaller than expected.”   
HOLY SHIT IT’S EGORAPTOR.  
Naomi returned his side hug and immediately turned red because she realized that she said her previous thought out loud.   
“I mean, Arin! SO nice to meet you, I love your work! I mean, you know I love it but- You are much taller than expected as well,” Naomi stammered. He was. He stood over her, but he was friendly and jolly… like Santa Claus. His brown hair was pulled back and he was wearing a Grumps shirt. Of course.  
Arin laughed good-naturedly and stepped to the side to reveal Danny, Barry, Ross and Holly.   
Danny stepped forward first, and stuck his hand out. He was beautiful. His thick, unruly black hair cascaded just below his shoulders. It seemed he was still growing it out for charity. His tall, lanky frame, coupled with his undeniable good looks resulted in, well, Danny Sexbang himself.   
“What? I don’t get a HOLY SHIT IT’S THE NINJA SEX PARTY GUY?” he joked, much to Naomi’s bewilderment and embarrassment.   
“Of course! I love you guys!” Naomi replied, taking his hand, “The last album, by the way was” she did an Italian chef kiss gesture “was perfect.”  
“Well, thanks!” Danny expressed.  
Naomi naturally turned her view over to Barry, who was standing next. The herd of butterflies in her stomach suddenly seem to start a civil war and began to engage in combat. She had always had a little (very large, actually) crush on Barry. When she began studying video editing, she had to watch Barry’s two-hour tutorial three times because she kept getting distracted by his cute-hotness. And here he was, beard and all, grinning at her.   
“Roomie!” he said, “I’m Barry.” He stuck his hand out.  
Naomi’s eyes went wide as saucers and suddenly her throat was dry. No Naomi, be professional, don’t be dick.  
Naomi recovered quickly. She shook his hand.  
“We are are!” she agreed, “I was just at the apartment. It’s really nice, guys.”  
Danny and Barry gave each other cocky nods and Naomi continued, “I also love your stuff, Barry. Your video tutorials saved my ass at school.”  
“Really? That’s so cool, thanks!” Barry replied, grinning again.  
His eyes are so pretty.   
“Fuck,” Naomi whispered to herself under her breath before turning to greet Holly and Ross.   
Holly was like a little pixie, with her pink hair and smiling eyes, and Ross was smirking (his face seemed to be in an eternal smirk), and both were warm and friendly when they greeted her.   
“You don’t seem like that much of a dick,” Naomi noted, finally feeling comfortable enough to make a joke. Ross pursed his lips into a thin smile and nodded stiffly while the rest of the crew hooted and slapped him on the back.  
After they all officially met each other, Arin congregated every one into the lounge (the lounge) and Naomi tried not freaking out over seeing the set. The couches! The computer pods! The bookshelf! Burgie!   
“Sorry if that was weird,” Naomi apologized, realizing that peppering each and every one of them with compliments might’ve been uncomfortable, “I’m still a dirty Grumps fan.”  
“As you should be,” Danny answered.   
“It was great,” Kevin spoke, meeting her eyes with a reassuring nod, “You guys should’ve seen how nervous she was-”  
Naomi glared at him warningly and he stopped, laughing.   
“Uh, reminder that ‘You weren’t that dickish’ was my compliment, but okay?” Ross pointed out, spinning on his chair.   
“Sorry, Ross,” Naomi proclaimed just as everyone else was saying “Shut up Ross!”  
“It’s kind of cool that you were a fan of show before we hired you,” Arin said as he retrieved some drinks from the fridge, “You know, fresh perspective.”  
“True,” Naomi pondered.   
Arin had an armful of beers and asked, “Wait, you’re old enough to drink, right?”  
Naomi grimaced and replied, “In Canada I am.”  
“How old do you have to be in Canada?” Suzy asked.  
“18… 21 here, so I’m a year off, unfortunately. Also, I hate beer,” Naomi explained.   
“I forgot you are so young…We have water, pop, juice, and some other coolers if you want,” Arin offered.   
Naomi ended up excepting a red Mike’s Hard, because it “technically isn’t alcohol… it’s lemonade” as Danny stated. Despite Suzy’s mom-like protest, Naomi assured her that she’d had alcohol before and “technically I’m not an American.”  
Soon, all of them began to ask each other questions and get to know one another.   
“As you can probably tell, it’s pretty lax in the Grumps office,” Arin divulged, “We goof off a lot and have fun. Hopefully, that transfers through the videos.”  
He stared at the new intern pointedly.   
“Which it does. Mostly when you are screaming into the microphone.”  
“Good, good,” Arin said, “What else… Suzy?”  
He looked over at his wife.  
“Well, you’re an intern so you’ll be doing a ton of different stuff,” Suzy said, taking the lead, “I’m sure Kev told you a little about it already. You already have some of the basic skills like video editing, digital media stuff, and a gaming background, so we can put you pretty much everywhere.”   
“For example, you could be helping with Steam Train one day, Game Grumps another, or you could just be getting us all drinks,” Barry chimed in.   
“Okay…” Naomi said slowly, taking it all in. Her nerves fluttered a bit when Barry spoke, but she was already sinking into the couch, letting the fruity lemonade and the chatter make her more comfortable around her new co-workers.  
The rest of the evening was spent just like that, learning more about one another, Naomi trying to fit in. Holly left after a while, wanting to catch the PetSmart before it closed to get some bird food. Ross eventually quit socializing mid-conversation and wheeled over to his little desk station and began animating something.   
“What’re you drawing, Ross?” Arin teasing cooed.   
“Fuck off, Arin.”  
Naomi brightened, “There it is!”  
“Fight me, all of you.”   
Ross said all of this, aggressively, without budging from his crouched position over his art tablet. Kevin rolled his eyes, everyone else laughed.   
“Did you guys do any recording today?” Naomi inquired, wanting to get more of a feel of the average work day. It obviously wasn’t just sitting out, drinking beers and picking on Ross.. Was it?   
“Ross and I did a Steam Train,” Barry offered.   
“Yeah, it was a game about poop,” Kevin agreed, scowling a little, “I have to sit and edit that for a couple hours tomorrow.”  
“It’ll be… shit,” Suzy said cheerily, snapping her fingers and laughing at her own joke. Everyone else but Naomi groaned.   
“Good one, Suz,” Arin said.   
As the sun set, the group decided the wrap up. Everyone was getting up to leave and Suzy jumped up and said, “Waitwaitwait, we need to Instagram this!”  
She grabbed her iPhone and ushered everyone over to here, much to the grumbling of Ross. They all huddled around Naomi, posing exaggerating at her.   
“I can’t believe we found someone smaller than Kevin!” Danny said. Kevin rolled his eyes.   
“I’m sorry that you two are literally 8 feet tall,” Naomi challenged.   
“Okay guys, smile!” Suzy interrupted and finally took the perfect photo after severals attempts (Ross wasn’t smiling in the first two and Arin had his eyes closed for the next couple). After asking what Naomi’s Instagram handle was, she posted it on the Instagram page with the caption: “Look at our new teeny intern!” Seconds after the picture was posted, Naomi received an influx of Instagram notifications of new followers and mentions.   
“I’m famous now,” Naomi cheered, showing them her the notifications.   
“Welcome…” Arin said dramatically, “To the Game Grumps family.”   
They all clapped and Naomi took fake bows, grinning ear to ear. 

—-  
“So, Naomi you can ride to the apartment with Barry and I,” Danny said after they all dispersed into the parking lot.   
“Cool! Do you guys wanna break down the house rules?” Naomi asked, staring after Danny, trying her very best to the glance over at Barry who was walking a little behind her. Looking at him got her all flustered, despite her best efforts. Besides, Danny was a pretty sight, too.   
Unfortunately, Barry answered the question and walked after to walk right beside her, “Everyone has their own personal food cabinet, and there’s one big communal food pile for all to enjoy. There’s also stickies by the fridge to claim food.”  
Naomi was forced to look up at him as she replied, “Right to the food. Good. Amazing.”   
He smiled a little and Naomi tore her eyes away from him, trying to hide a blush. No Naomi.   
On the car ride to the apartment, Barry and Danny droned on and on about very important house rules: There are two bathrooms and Danny get’s his own because he’s a pretty princess and he needs the space for optimal upkeep of his mane.   
“If that’s alright with you,” Barry had added sheepishly.   
If someones bringing a girl (“or boy, or however you swing” Danny winked from the drivers seat) over for sexy times everyone must get a heads up.   
Chores schedules are all set up. “But we’re gonna have to figure something out now that you’re here,” Danny murmured, “How do you feel about dishes?”   
“Also sometimes if I eat too much before bed I get mad nightmares and Barry needs to come in and hold me. So if you hear stuff… don’t freak out,” Danny said casually.  
Naomi raised her eyebrow and glanced at Barry for confirmation.  
“Sleep paralysis is a real thing, intern,” Barry revealed, turn to pat Dan on the shoulder.   
“Thanks, buddy.”  
“Love you.”  
Naomi’s heart welled, “You two are very cute.”   
“We do try,” Danny sighed.   
“Occasionally we will hold football nights and karaoke parties, too,” Barry added.  
“Nice.”

When they arrived at the apartment, they parked in the underground parkade and took a different, faster way up to the room than Kevin’s way.   
“Okay, so time for the ground tour…” Danny unlocked the door, and with a very Sexbang face, gestured them inside.  
“The living room- which you’ve probably already seen,” Barry said, waving at the general space that Naomi already knew, “We’ve all the games, and the couch, and wh- Where’s my Chocolate Fudge Cliff Bar I left here for my Steven Universe-a-thon for Saturday!” He looked horrified.  
Naomi choked a little before laughing out a, “Kev.”  
“Oh, little Kevin. Can’t stay mad at him,” Barry said affectionately, making eye contact with Naomi.   
“Nope,” Naomi turned away to follow Dan into the kitchen before Barry saw her blush.  
Naomi, you are literally the worst.  
“The kitchen, my most favorite room, next to the bedroom,” Dan said. He showed her to an empty cabinet that was hers to fill with personal food and he excitedly led her to a cupboard that was stuffed with candy, pop, alcohol, and ramen noodle cups. It was the communal food cabinet. And it was beautiful.   
“My bedroom,” Danny said, opening up the room across from Naomi’s. Naomi peeked in to a see a very tidy room with minimal furniture. There was a bed sat upon a modern-looking frame, a solitary Flight of the Conchords poster, a large dresser with some figures on top, and a desk with a computer.   
“Very classy. FotC is the greatest,” Naomi said in approval.   
“And mine,” Barry said, opening up his room, which connected to Naomi’s through the jack-and-jill bathroom. Naomi peeked in to see a familiar sight to Danny’s except it had a little more clutter. There was a bed with some clothes littered on top, a big desk with shelves that a big PC sat on, and multiple posters (Gorillaz, a Barricorn fan art print, and some video game posters) and a bookshelf with some volumes of Game of Thrones and more little figures.   
“Cozy. Great taste,” Naomi remarked, letting herself look him in the eyes this time.   
Both of them thanked her and wandered off into her room.  
“It’s the smallest room, but technically you are the smallest person, so it’s only fair,” Barry began.   
“Don’t even worry. I adore it! I just need to furnish it and add some shelves and posters and get my gaming rig set up and I’ll be very happy,” Naomi said dreamily, staring at the empty room, imagining the possibilities.   
“We can go shopping tomorrow after Arin does his whole intern orientation thing if you aren’t too jet lagged,” Barry suggested, “Dan?”  
“Can’t, I have to shoot a Starbomb thing tomorrow.”  
Naomi inhaled quickly, which earned two stares.   
“Sorry. It’s just, you said Starbomb, and you can’t not expect me to react to that…”  
Danny nodded knowingly, “I do have that effect on people.”  
“Okay, let’s let her get some rest.”  
“That would be nice,” Naomi agreed.  
As they both turned to leave Naomi said, “Thanks for the warm welcome, guys. I appreciate it.”  
Dan turned back and smiling said, “No problem, kid.”  
Barry aww-ed and said, “Of course. Anything.”   
Naomi closed the door into her room feeling her heart fill with joy. She had met every one from Game Grumps and it didn’t go horribly. They all seemed to like her! Their online personas were very accurate to the real life people. Naomi grinned into the empty space and breathed in deeply, soaking it all up. L.A. was new, working at Game Grumps was new, all these people around her were new- Naomi felt new, and fresh, and excited for the future.   
After showering, Naomi settled into her mattress on the floor and fell into a luxurious, deep sleep with a smile still on her lips.


	3. First Day at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, I'll probably be slower to add chapters next time, heads up  
> ALSO i wanted to make this romance like a slow burner so theres that  
> any ways enjoy

The next morning, Naomi awoke drowsily to the sight of the unfamiliar pebbly white ceiling. There was a moment of panic before she remembered the events of yesterday. A buzz of elation shot through her and she reached for her phone, which was still dinging with notifications from the Instagram posts. It seemed that they had found her Twitter, too. She was going to have to turn off the notifications or her battery life would probably die.   
She looked at the time: 10:04  
It was already late! Naomi jumped out of bed and wandered into the bathroom to refreshen up. She threw on some clothes (a short-sleeve and shorts, as the Los Angeles sun was pouring through the window, warming up the entire place) and made her out to the kitchen, where she heard Dan and Barry talking.   
Barry was dressed in jeans and a plaid button-up, but Danny was still strolling around in a silk bathroom with his jew fro still very askew.   
“Good morning,” Naomi greeted them, walking into the kitchen.  
“Morning, Naomi,” they said back cheerily.   
“I made some brunch,” Danny said, indicating to the toast sitting on the counter.   
“Thanks,” Naomi said, helping herself to some toast with strawberry jam. She took a bite before sheepishly asking, “Why’d you guys let me sleep in so late?”  
Dan and Barry looked at each other, humor in their eyes.  
“Late? It’s not even noon yet,” Danny said, “It’s pretty early for me, to be quite honest.”  
“It’s true,” Barry agreed, “Work days for us doesn’t start until maybe 11? 12?”  
“Oh,” Naomi said, enraptured, “Of course. I guess I’m just used to Uni’s 6AM wake-up calls.”  
“Aack,” Danny replied, his face twisted in disgust, “I don’t want to live in an apartment with two morning people.”  
Barry held his hand out to Naomi’s for a shy high-five, “Morning people!”   
Naomi smiled. What a dork. She returned his high-five theatrically and echoed, “Morning people!”  
“Aack,” Danny repeated taking a seat on one of the couches and stretching his lanky body out in relaxation.  
Barry turned to Naomi and said, “So we are going to the office in an hour to start work. I have to record with Ross and Arin wants to take you around, show you the ropes. After, did you still want to…”   
He trailed off, apprehensively looking away.   
Naomi took the opportunity to look at him. Really look at him. His dark brown hair was soft and fluffy on his head, and his eyes- HIS EYES- were a piercing pools of a beautiful pale green. His scruffy beard was displayed gloriously, complimenting him nicely. Naomi’s eyes drifted down past his neck, where the top two buttons of his shirt were undone, where his chest hair was escaping. She suppressed the urge to reach out to him and quickly brought her eyes up to his face just as he turned back to stare at her again.   
“Furniture shopping?” Naomi asked, hoping her voice didn’t betray how breathless she felt, “Yes. Definitely.”   
“Good,” his face broke into a little Barry smile, and Naomi let herself enjoy it, “So IKEA or-”  
Danny sighed dramatically from his reclined position of the sofa.   
“Yes, princess?” Barry asked.  
“I spent all morning slaving my delicate, porcelain hands off to produce toast for you two. I just-“  
“I’ll clean up for you, Danny,” Naomi volunteered quickly, “And I appreciate the toast, I really do.”   
Dan looked up in resignation and sighed again, “Yes, yes.”  
Barry pulled his face close into Naomi’s and whispered, “He gets like this on music video shoot days. He has to channel Sexbang. Be a diva. Whatever. He woke up maybe ten minute before you did.”   
Naomi felt shivers where his breath hit her neck but she couldn’t help laughing.   
“I see,” she smirked and, finishing her toast, grabbed all the loose cutlery, mugs, and plates lying round and dumped them into the sink. 

-

After getting ready, Barry and Naomi got into the car, leaving Dan in his pre-meditated, dramatic stupor. It was when Barry settled in the drivers seat when it fully registered that she was alone. With Barry. Immediately, her heart rate began to climb.   
He started the engine and turned to her saying, “So how do you feel about L.A. so far?”  
Thankful for the conversation, Naomi replied, “Hot. But I love it so far. I mean, I haven’t really gotten a chance to explore it or anything.”  
“Right, right. Have anywhere specific in mind?” Barry pulled out and began driving.   
“Disney. One hundred percent,” Naomi replied automatically.   
“Of course, yes,” Barry said.   
The car ride was relaxing, the sun shining in through the windows, illuminating both of them. Naomi stole glances at Barry, as they continued talking. It was nice: The entire time wasn’t always filled with chatter, and the moments of quiet weren’t awkward. Rather, they were comfortable and easy. Naomi eventually figured out the buttons on the car and got the AUX cord working.   
“Any requests?” she asked.   
“Easy listening, with some dick jokes,” Barry replied, not taking his eyes off the road, but a smile playing on his lips.   
She put on a Flight of the Conchords song and reclined in her seat. They both rocked to the delicious acoustic melody and laughed at the right moments. Naomi relished how nice it all felt. She was little disappointed when the office building grew larger ahead of them and they got out together.  
At the office, Barry was abruptly grabbed by Ross, who briefly greeted Naomi before stealing Barry away, muttering something about “another fucking puzzle indie game about poop.” Barry pouted at Naomi as he was dragged away and said, “IKEA after!”   
“IKEA after,” she echoed, beaming.  
Naomi sauntered into the main office room with all the office pods. Arin and Holly were talking to each other by the couches, Kevin was hunched over his computer, headphones in, and Brian was there. Correction: It was Ninja Brian.   
He was in his full Ninja get-up, with only his cold, badass eyes staring out. He pointed at Naomi right when she entered saying, “Hey, it’s you! New intern!”   
“Ninja Brian! Actual, Ninja Brian!” Naomi exclaimed. It was like being transported right into a classic Ninja Sex Party video.   
NinjaBrian, bless him, came over to give her a greeting hug and said, “Sorry about not making it yesterday. I liked the post, though… But apparently, sick children are supposed to prioritized or some shit?”   
Naomi giggled, still in awe that Ninja Brian gave her a hug.   
“I’m just happy you haven’t murdered me, thanks,” Naomi replied.  
Arin had walked over at this point.   
“We’re doing a StarBomb/NSP thing today…” he explained, gesturing to Ninja Brian.   
“I was told,” Naomi nodded.  
“So, today,” Arin said, “Kevin has a shit-ton of editing to d-”  
“Literally a shit ton,” Suzy chimed in happily, waving at Naomi. She returned it, happy to see Suzy again.  
“Thanks Suz,” Arin continued, “So you can help out with him today. Just start to get familiarized with the editing system. Also- You should probably get Kev some coffee or he might bite you at this point.” He looked uneasily at Kevin’s concentrated frame.   
“Gotcha,” Naomi complied and went into the kitchen to try to figure out where everything was. After a couple of minutes of tinkering around, she had produced two steaming cups of coffee. When she emerged back into the office pod area, Ninja Brian was on the ground in spread-eagle, with Arin standing over him sensually. Suzy, holding her iPhone, was right beside them, critiquing their poses and Naomi stifled a laugh and decided not to interrupt. She made her way to Kevin’s desk. She stole Ross’s spinny chair and wheeled over to him, placing the mug right beside his mouse. He looked up, smiled, and gratefully accepted it. Taking off his headphones he said, “Thanks.”  
A cheery, chip-tune refrain was coming from the headphones and Kevin immediately muted it. He looked up timidly, with a twinge of anger.   
“I’ve been listening to that all freaking day,” he said, taking a sip of coffee.   
“I’m supposed to help you with the poop game?” Naomi said quizzically.   
“Ah, yes. Thank you. God bless,” Kevin looked relieved and stood up, leading her to an empty looking pod with a singular PC on top of it. It had a monitor display that looked to be about 28 inches. There was a basic looking keyboard and mouse duo and a sticky note that said “INTERN” right on the screen.   
“It came in this morning…This is your work computer. It has pretty decent specs, but I know your personal computer is still being shipped, so feel free to switch it out if you feel like. You can upgrade and personalize it or whatever, it’s pretty much your property now. And this is your pod, too. It’s currently the most boring, you can spice it up.”   
Naomi was thrilled, met again with a new space that was all hers. Plus a new computer, which she didn’t see coming.  
She dully noted that she was across from Ross and just beside Barry’s set-up. She knew it was Barry’s desk space because of the intimidating pile of Ditto plush toys that were displayed proudly all over it.   
Kevin sat with her as she started it up for the first time. Surprisingly, there were no Windows Updates, and Kevin quickly set up the editing program. He typed in a password for Naomi to gain access to the Cloud where all the raw video and audio was uploaded and rendered to.   
“The password is _pleasehaCkthiscloudDaddy6967,” Kevin said quickly, embarrassed, “We have to change every couple weeks for safety, and I guess Dan? Arin? Barry? chose it this time.”  
“Wouldn’t expect any less,” Naomi replied admiringly.   
Kevin taught her the basics, showing her what all the little signal markers were, how the sync up the audio, and supervised her and she edited “OH SHIT, SHERLOCK PART 7”. It was point and click mystery game that revolved around poop.   
—  
Laughing, Barry and Ross entered the main office room. It was a good session of Steam Train with some hashtag sick bants and Barry was excited for later when he got to go looking for furniture with the new intern, Naomi. He hadn’t stopped thinking about her since he met her yesterday. The memory made him cringe internally for a few seconds as he recalled the first word he said to her.   
“Roomie!” Fucking, roomie? Not a “hello, nice to meet you” like a regular person? He remembered how her face changed when he said it. She probably thought he was an idiot. This morning went well, though.   
As Barry walked in, he saw Kevin leaning into Naomi and his heart dropped a little in his chest. Kevin was pointing at something on the screen and she was nodding. He said something and she giggled a little bit. Barry did his best to brush it off.   
What are you, jealous? Barry, c’mon.  
He didn’t approach them, sure they were busy with something and didn’t want to be rude. Plus, he was still a little angry that himself for being jealous for a moment.   
Ross, however, had no such inhibitions and loudly said, “We’ve got a solid three hours for you two interns to comb through.”   
Kevin and Naomi looked up. Naomi spotted Barry and gave him a shy smile which made him grin back before looking at Ross.   
“That’s not bad,” Kevin said.  
“It’s another puzzle game about shit. Platformer this time, though,” Ross winked.  
Kevin groaned, “Why?”  
“It was highly requested, Kev. It’s probably gonna be Game of the Year,” Barry joked. He glanced to see Naomi’s reaction and was satisfied that she smiled.  
“It’s been three hours?” Naomi asked, realizing suddenly that she’d be sat editing with Kevin for that long.   
“Yep, almost three o’clock. And-” Ross stopped suddenly and glared at Naomi, “Is your ass on my chair?”   
Naomi’s face drained of color and slowly looked down as if confirming she was, in fact, sitting on Ross’s spinny chair.   
“It seems.” Naomi wheeled to Ross’s chair-less desk and carefully returned the chair to it’s original spot.   
“Better,” Ross said, a little scowl still on his face.   
“Speaking of chairs,” Barry said, walking closer to Naomi, “Are you guys done with the editing lesson? Which-” He looked at Naomi, “I technically did teach Kevin, so technically I am teaching you.”  
“I went to school, too, Barry,” Kevin pointed out weakly, “And what does that have to do with chairs?”  
“Chairs,” Naomi echoed, “I need chairs. And a bed frame. And a desk. And a shelf. IKEA.”  
“IKEA,” Barry said, “We’re suppose to go shopping whenever you guys are done.”   
“Yeah, Naomi pretty much finished editing all 12 parts of the Sherlock game, so we’re all caught up on Steam Train. I just have to do some Grumps stuff and I’ll be done. Yeah, I guess we’re finished,” Kevin said.   
“Nice,” Barry said, congratulating her.   
“I added a lot of wolfjobs,” Naomi said proudly.  
“Excellent.”   
Kevin started making his way back to his desk and Ross was already settling down on his spinny chair. He was muttering, “it’s still warm” when Barry made eye contact with her.  
“D’you wanna head out?”   
“Yep!” Naomi smiled, and off they went.


End file.
